


Alone Again

by Burning_wings



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_wings/pseuds/Burning_wings





	Alone Again

The wind whistled through my fingers as we drove down the abandoned freeway, the blasting music drowned out all other noise. My hair was whipped this way and that in an intricate knot. The dust under the tires flew behind us creating a tornado where we had traveled. I looked at my girlfriend, her curly black hair was being whipped around the midnight air around us. Even in the pitch black cover of night her smile was bright as the sun. She turned to me and we laughed about times long gone by, and we joked about what could have been.

As the night began to fade we stopped the car to avoid being spotted by PANDORA. I smirked as we pulled into the abandoned parking lot. It had been a long time since I had felt quite like this.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the moon and stars fading into the brightening sky, I tried desperately to remember her smile, and how her laugh sounded like a rusty door when we would joke about our predicament. I smiled at the morning sky and turned onto my side so I wouldn’t have the sun in my face. But my smile turned to a grimace when I remembered that Anastasia wasn’t here… not anymore, and I had yet another day of hiding from PANDORA. It felt like it had only been seconds since I’d last seen her, but in reality it had been three years since she’d been taken.

I looked at my wrist and touched the bracelets that resided there. I had ten of them, one for each and every person I had lost.

The first one was for my Mom. She’d died when I was just a little kid. I don't remember much about her, but what I do remember I wish I didn’t. Her bracelet was a purple piece of yarn with a gold strip twisted into a braid.

The second bracelet was for my brother Theo, who had been taken by a hunter when I was 13. He was only 5. His bracelet was the zipper from his favourite jacket that he left behind.

The third and fourth bracelets were for my older brothers Ronan and Oliver, who had left our little group to keep the rest of our family safe from detection. They had left in the middle of the night so we couldn’t convince them not to leave. They knew about my bracelets so they’d both left me bracelets of twine with a charm of wood with their initials to remind me of them. I was 14 when they left.

The fifth bracelet represented my Dad, he was taken because he’d hurt his leg when we were attacked by a particularly fierce hunter of PANDORA. It was traumatizing to have him taken but unlike most people it was his wishes to be left behind, mostly so he had a chance to say goodbye, and sacrifice himself to save the rest of his family. I will always remember that day and the sound of the bullet that rang in my ears as it sunk in that that my dad was gone, for good. He had given me his wedding ring with a scrap of his shirt the morning he was taken. After that day I tried with all my power to keep my family together, but sometimes not everything is can be in my control. I lost the rest of my siblings all at once about a month after we lost Dad, but this time I knew it was my fault that they were gone.

I had left them, and now I have nobody left...

The sun had been bright that day so I knew we should’ve been extra careful, but when they found that old house, I thought that we could relax for a little while, I thought that it was a cause for celebration. But I was wrong. I was so, so wrong. The moment we walked in the house I should’ve known that we were doomed.

My little sister, Frankie, and I had been sharing a room on the bottom floor, so when I heard my other siblings’ screams, I knew it was too late for them. I couldn’t get them out, and if I even tried I knew that I would be killed, or worse… taken. I grabbed Frankie out of bed and sprinted out of the house without making a sound. We had gotten to the edge of the woods before the hunter noticed we had escaped. He didn’t even try to look for us when he realized we were gone, he had already captured the rest of my siblings. All I had left was Frankie, but now she's gone too.

Frankie was the ninth bracelet. She and I were able to stay together for more years than I would’ve expected, but even then I still lost her eventually. She was 19 when a hunter finally separated us, but it was nice that I got to stay with her for so many years.

And obviously number ten was Anastasia, my ex-girlfriend. The hunter that separated us had been extremely violent and he’d made sure to leave scars on us before he turned us in.

I sat up and pulled my backpack closer so I could get my water bottle out. I poured some in my mouth and sat up. The blanket I’d been using was old and was mostly torn up at this point, but it reminded me of all the people I’d lost. I folded it up and dropped it into the bag. I looked back up at the sky. The sun was just coming up and the sunrise was gorgeous shades of red and purple. I stood up and started walking. I had no place left to go, but if I stay in one place too long I might be caught, and at this point I was trying to figure out if that was actually a terrible plan. I heard a rustling in the trees and whipped around. Before I even saw what it was I had pulled my knife out from my belt.

A boy probably my age fell out of the bush behind me. He had blood all over his face and his hands were bound with rope. I knew he was being tracked. I sprinted away and climbed up the nearest tree out of his line of vision. I stayed in the trees for hours watching him scramble around trying to get the rope off of his wrists, and at about midday I realized he had escaped PANDORA, and that is impossible.


End file.
